The mission of the Prevention Research Center of Michigan (PRC/MI) is to create and foster knowledge resulting in more effective public health programs and policies. The Center conducts community-based prevention research to improve health and prevent disease, especially focused on populations with a disproportionate share of poor health outcomes, This mission was developed and adopted by the PRC/MI State and Community Boards and reflects the priorities of our community, public health practice and academic partnerships. The PRC/MI has focused much of its research on youth and young adults. We will continue to build upon this work through our core research project, Using Social Networks and Technology to Promote Healthy Sexuality, which will engage emerging adults in an evidence-based, technology-enhanced, peer education program. The PRC/MI strives to achieve excellence in research, communication and dissemination, training, valuation, and administration. Center goals are to: 1) conduct rigorous, participatory, community-based research to test an intervention to reduce disparities in sexually transmitted infections (including HIV) and to promote healthy sexual behaviors among young adult African American men and women;2) continue to foster strong and participatory partnerships at the community and state levels;3) communicate and disseminate the process and results of PRC/MI research to academic, health practice, policy maker, and community audiences;4) provide training in community-based prevention research for students, public health practitioners, community organization staff and academic researchers;5) evaluate the activities, outputs and outcomes of the PRC/MI and apply this information to improve Center operations;and 6) strengthen the infrastructure of the PRC/MI as a resource for communities throughout the state and the University. Since the PRC/MI was established in 1998, we have nurtured and sustained strong and committed partnerships among community-based organizations (CBOs), health departments, health advocacy groups, health service providers, and academic institutions. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The mission of the Prevention Research Center of Michigan (PRC/MI) is to create and foster knowledge resulting in more effective public health programs and policies. The Center conducts community-based prevention research to improve health and prevent disease, especially focused on populations with a disproportionate share of poor health outcomes